PGM Hécate II
|type = Sniper rifle |designer = PGM Precision |origin = |source = Mileage Auction |price = $4900 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = 109 |damageB = 228 |damageC = 304 |accuracy = 98% |recoil = 67% |rateoffire = 33% |weightloaded = 26% |knockback = 27% |stun = 80% |zombiez = 8 |magazine = 7 |fire = Bolt-action |ammotype = |reloadtime = 3.5 seconds |addon = 2x sniper scope |used = |variant = |system = pgm }} The PGM Hécate II is an anti-material bolt-action sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Firstly introduced in 1993, PGM Hécate II is a 7-round .50 BMG caliber anti-materiel bolt-action sniper rifle. Its efficient muzzle brake greatly reduces the outcoming percussion. Advantages *High damage *Very high accuracy *Instant kill to human, except leg *High stun and knockback powers *High reserved ammo Disadvantages *Expensive *High recoil *Low rate of fire *Low magazine size *Long reload time *Heavy weight *Obtainable through events only Tips ; Zombie Scenario *This weapon can deal 10,000 damage per shot to most bosses (provided the firepower has been maxed). Procedures obtaining SK/JP/ID= This weapon can be obtained by participating in the Special Mission event: *Duration Extender can be used to increase the limited time of PGM Hécate II. *Obtainable by completing Special Missions (100-day duration for each time completing). Note that a Special Mission can only be completed once per day. *Permanent status can be obtained after collecting it for 1000 days. *Player can choose other prizes as well after completing Special Mission. |-| TW/HK/CN= This weapon can be obtained by completing different modes during event period: *Complete 2/5/10/15/20 modes = 100-day duration each completing; Complete 26 modes = permanent. *Need 4 players and above to be counted. *Can be done up to 2 different modes per day. *Does not applied to Zombie File and Bot modes. |-| CSN:Z= This weapon can be obtained through Mileage Decoder. Comparisons AW50F= ; Positive *Cheaper (-$100) *Lower recoil (-10%) *Higher magazine size (+2) ; Neutral *Same damage and accuracy (100%) *Same rate of fire (24%) *Same knockback and stun powers *Same ammo type (.50 BMG) *Can be purchased by both teams ; Negative *Longer reloading time (+0.5 seconds) *Obtainable through events only *Heavier (+3%) |-| Barrett M95= ; Positive *Lower recoil (-18%) *Shorter reload time (-0.5 second) *Cheaper (-$100) *Higher magazine size (+2) *Higher stun power ; Neutral *Same damage and accuracy (100%) *Same rate of fire (24%) *Same reserved ammo (50) *Same knockback power *Same ammo type (.50 BMG) *Can be purchased by both teams ; Negative *Can not be enhanced *Obtainable through events only *Heavier (+3%) Gallery Hecate II= pgm viewmodel.png|View model File:Pgm_poster_korea.png|South Korea poster File:Pgm_poster_korea2.jpg|Ditto, website poster File:Csol0617_(1).png|China poster File:Hecatetwhkposter.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Pgm_hud.png|HUD icon 2015_1214_1226_20_0.jpg|Obtained from Code Box File:Counter-Strike Online - PGM Hecate II & Warehouse - China Official Trailer File:CS Online - PGM Hécate II Review File:CSO New Guns Norinco 86S & Hecate II (Gameplay) Shooting sound Trivia *In real life, its recoil is as low as 7.62mm sniper rifles. *The in-game model design is modified from AI AW50F. Category:Sniper rifle Category:.50 BMG users Category:Weapons Category:French weapons Category:Bolt action Sniper rifle Category:Scoped weapons Category:Long range weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:High accuracy weapons Category:High damage weapons